starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook
Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook, to podręcznik do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40122 - ok. twarda; nr 40123 - ok. miękka). Podręcznik wydano w 1996 roku i jego autorem jest Peter Schweighofer. Zawartość: *Introduction **Beetween Empire and Jedi **The Shadows of The Empire Sourcebook *Prologue **The Stage is Set *Chapter One **The Rebel Alliance **Luke SKywalker **Princess Leia Organa **Chewbacca **Lando Calrissian **See-Threepioo and Artoo-Detoo **Rogue Squadron **Commander Wedge Antilles **Will Scotian, Rogue Two **Dix Rivan, Rogue Five **Wes Janson, Rogue Six **Chief **The Bothan Spynet **Koth Melan *Chapter Two - The Empire **Darth Vader **The Emperor **Coruscant Guards **Admiral Okins **Bentu Pall Tarlen **General Harrid Sendo *Chapter Three - Black Sun **Guri **Black Sun Operations **The Anatomy of Assassination **Black Sun's Vigos ***Clezo ***Durga The Hutt ***Green ***Kreet'ah ***Lonay ***Perit ***Sprax ***Vekker ***Wumdi **Underlings, Guards and Assassins ***Avaro Sookcool ***Howzmin ***Pike Sisters *Chapter Four - The Fringe **Dash Rendar **Leebo (LE-BO2D9) **Jabba The Hutt **Jabba's Swoop Gang ***Big Gizz ***Spiker ***Jix **Bounty Hunters ***Skahtul's Coalition ****Skahtul ****Calliose ****Boushh ****Snoova **Denizens of Coruscant's Shadows ***Wendell Wright-Sims ***Mayli Weng ***Benedict Vidkun ***Spero *Chapter Five - Planets **Bothawui ***The Weekly Luncheon **Coruscant ***The Imperial Palace ***Lord Vader's Castle ***Xizor's Palace ***The Manarai ***The Southern Underground **Kothlis ***Kothlis Shadowport **Rodia ***Equator City ***The Flip of The Credit Casino **Vergesso Asteroid Field **Zahr ***The Imperial Enclave on Gall **Kile *Chapter Six - Aliens **Falleen **Human: Etti **Near-Human: Epicanthix **Ubese *Chapter Seven: Droids **Asp Droid **Asp Lightsaber Training Droids **Information Droid **Message Droid *Chapter Eight: Equipment **Bioscan **Camo-Netting **Hyperbaric Medical Chamber **Myostim Unit **Coruscant Guard Armor *Chapter Nine: Vehicles **Paragliders **Pubtrans Flitter **Swoops *Chapter Ten: Starships **Millennium Falcon **Outrider **Stinger **Suprosa **Virago **Skyhooks Krótkie teksty fabularne: *Permission Granted *Droids Can't Fly *Let's Go! *Safehouse Besh *Hand-Off *In The Emperor's Service *Temporary Reassignment *Up The Intelligence Ladder *The Lesser Evil *Only One of Her Kind *The Regalia of Office *The Obvious Scapegoat *The Business Merger *Just Another Day's Work *The Backup Plan *Partners No More *Bounty's Due *Out of The Picture *An Old Flame in Need... *Spero's Flight *A Very Special Meal *Hasty exit *Hunting Holiday *Glory Support *The King's Requiem *We are Made of Suffering *Better Than Nothing *Dead and Drop *All The Extras Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Luke Skywalker - dane postaci *Leia Organa - dane postaci *Chewbacca - dane postaci *Lando Calrissian - dane postaci *See-Threepioo - dane droida (Cybot Galactica 3PO Human-Cyborg Relations Droid) *Artoo-Detoo - dane droida (Industrial Automaton R2 Astromech Droid) *Wedge Antilles - dane postaci *Will Scotian - dane postaci *Dix Rivan - dane postaci *Wes Janson - dane postaci *Chief - dane postaci *Koth Melan - dane postaci *Darth Vader - dane postaci *The Emperor - dane postaci *Admiral Okins - dane postaci *Coruscant Guards *Bentu Pall Tarlen - dane postaci *Harrid Sendo - dane postaci *Xizor - dane postaci *Guri - dane droida (Customized Human Replica Droid) *Clezo - dane postaci *Durga - dane postaci *Green - dane postaci *Kreet'ah - dane postaci *Lonay - dane postaci *Perit - dane postaci *Sprax - dane postaci *Vekker - dane postaci *Wumdi - dane postaci *Avaro Sookcool - dane postaci *Howzmin - dane postaci *Zan Pike - dane postaci *Zu Pike - dane postaci *Strenght Skills *Dash Rendar - dane postaci *Leebo - dane droida (Modified Cybot Galactica LE-BO2D9 Repair Droid) *Jabba - dane postaci *Big Gizz - dane postaci *Spiker - dane postaci *Jix - dane postaci *Skahtul - dane postaci *Calliose - dane postaci *Boushh - dane postaci *Snoova - dane postaci *Boushh's Armor *Wendell Wright-Sims - dane postaci *Mayli Weng - dane postaci *Benedict Vidkun - dane postaci *Spero - dane postaci *Bothawui - opis planety *Coruscant - opis planety *Kothlis - opis planety *Rodia - opis planety *Gall - opis planety *Kile - opis księżyca *Falleen - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Etti - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Epicanthix - dane gatunku inteligentnego *True Ubese - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Yrak Pootzck Ubese - dane gatunku inteligentnego *ASP - dane droida (Industrial Automaton ASP-7 Droid) *Modified Asp Lightsaber Training Droid - dane droida (Modified Industrial Automaton ASP-19, Lightsaber Training Configuration Mark IX) *Information Droid - dane droida (Veril Line Systems IN-4 Information Droid) *Message Droid - dane droida (Arakyd Seeker AS-M12 Message Droid) *Message Droid Hyperspace Pod - dane droida (Arakyd Seeker Transport) *Bioscan - dane sprzętu (Athakam/RSMA Bioscan Unit) *Camo Netting - dane sprzętu (Fabritech CN-15 Camouflage Netting) *Hyperbaric Medical Chamber - dane sprzętu (Athakam/RSMA Atmosphere Replicator) *Myostim Unit - dane sprzętu (Traxes BioElectronics Myostim Couch) *Coruscant Guard Armor - dane sprzętu (Standard Coruscant Guard Armor) *Taser Staff - dane sprzętu (Merr-Sonn Taser Staff) *Paraglider - dane sprzętu (Nen-Carvon R-23 Recreational Paraglider) *Pubtrans Flitter - dane pojazdu (Incom PT-97 Pubtrans Flitter) *Mobquet Flare-S Swoop - opis i schemat *Swoop - dane pojazdu (Mobquet Flare-S Swoop) *Millennium Falcon - dane statku (Modified Corellian YT-1300 Transport) *Outrider - opis i schemat *Outrider - dane statku (Modified Corellian YT-2400 Transport) *Stinger - opis i schemat *Stinger - dane statku (Modified Surronian Conqueror Assault Ship) *Suprosa - opis i schemat *Suprosa - dane statku (Modified Corellian CE-2 Transport) *Virago - opis i schemat *Virago - dane statku (Modified Mandal Motors Star Viper assault fighter) *Skyhook - dane statku (Core Worlds Engineering Skyhook Platform) Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Making War is Love Credits *Design: Peter Schweighofer *Development & Editing: Bill Smith *Additional Edditing: Greg Farshtey, Eric S. Trautmann *Cover Design and Graphics: Tom ONeill *Interior Illustrations: Tim Bobko, Storn Cook, Ray Lederer, Kilian Plunkett, P. Craig Russell, Brian Schomburg, Chris Trevas *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, George Strayton, Paul Sudlow, Eric S. Trautmann *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Tom ONeill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Jeff Kent *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Donna Highhouse, Wendy Lord *billing: Amy Giacobbe Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)